Paige si sexy à Halloween
by mi-sax
Summary: Ma première fanfic publiée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Quand Paige surprend une conversation à son sujet entre Toby et Walter...


**Je ne détiens aucun droit sur scorpion.**

 **Ceci est ma toute première histoire écrite sur scorpion en français. Soyez indulgent mais pas trop s'il-vous-plaît car c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend et ainsi qu'on s'améliore. Donc merci de me dire vos impressions dans les reviews.**

 **Cette Fanfic se déroule après l'épisode 3x05 (avant sa diffusion). L'histoire se déroule le soir, après la mission.**

Toby ayant remarqué que Walter n'est pas très convainquant avec Happy et va le voir pour lui en parler. C'est là qu'il remarque son boss transpirant en train d'admirer la belle Paige.

Il lui dit: « arrête de baver c'est dégueulasse »

Walter s'essuie alors la bouche et remarque qu'il ne bavait pas, mais qu'il regardait sans doute trop celle dont il est si amoureux.

« Je ne bave pas! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Toby? On a des photos avec Happy, ça devrait être suffisant »

« Tu devrais te voir! C'est incroyable d'avoir si peu conscience des actes qui ressortent de ses sentiments ! Tu ne demande qu'à être romantique avec Paige alors que tu es le plus froid des êtres avec Happy »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, je ne sais même pas comment être romantique et de toute façon je ne peux pas l'être vu que je ne suis pas normal »

« Bien sûr que si tu sais être romantique »

« Non et quand bien même c'était le cas je ne vois pas en quoi Toi tu saurais ça »

« J'en sais plus sur tes capacités sentimentales que tu ne le pense »

« C'est ça Toby, maintenant laisse moi en paix »

« Tu faisais à l'instant un rêve éveillé avec Paige dedans. Et une Paige avec plus beaucoup d'habits sur elle si ne je me trompe »

« Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« C'est qui le comportementaliste de renommée internationale entre nous? Je vois ce genre de choses! »

Walter, gêné, lui demande alors « c'est très visible? »

"Si tu veux caché ça de moi inutile d'essayer, mais oui même Sylvester aurait pu deviner ce à quoi tu pensais »

« Roooh je pense beaucoup trop à elle, et cette tenue... »

« Sexy hein! J'ai demandé à Happy de s'habiller pareille d'une fois quand le divorce sera prononcé »

« Je n'ai jamais considéré une femme comme sexy dans ma vie, mais là... oui »

« Ah si seulement Paige savait, elle... »

À ce moment Paige veut chercher les 2 manquants pour faire une photo de groupe. Elle entend juste la fin de la conversation et demande « qu'est-ce que je dois savoir? »

« Oh rien » répond Toby

« Dans ce cas venez, on va faire une photo tous ensemble. Walter tu vas avec Happy. »

Walter espère qu'elle n'a rien entendu de plus de sa discussion avec le psychiatre.

Paige de son côté, qui avait entendu que Walter trouvait quelqu'un sexy et que le deux hommes parlaient d'elle, espérait que c'est elle que Walter trouve sexy. Car elle, en tout cas, le trouve aussi sexy. « Je n'ai pas le droit de penser comme ça, je suis avec Tim » se dit la maman de Ralph. Le quel se trouve justement somnolent sur le canapé du loft.

À la fin de la soirée, Toby et Happy sont ensemble au fond du garage savourer un moment d'intimité et Sylvester est déjà rentré avec Cabe.

Paige voit Walter commencer à ranger les bonbons qui traînaient partout. Elle décide d'aller lui parler.

« Tu ne devrais pas bientôt partir avec Happy? »

« Si, mais je leur laisse un peu de temps pour eux deux. Je suis constamment avec, ils n'ont sinon aucun moment à savourer entre amoureux »

« Waou tu as changer, tu parles enfin d'amour »

« J'essaie de m'améliorer, d'être plus normal »

« C'est bien, tu fais énormément de progrès. Avant j'ai même cru comprendre que tu commençais à trouver Happy sexy »

« Happy? Quoi? Pas du tout! Je veux dire... eux... Toby l'aime et la trouve se... tu vois. Mais ce n'est qu'une amie pour moi, je ne l'ai jamais regardé d'une autre façon. Et pourquoi dis-tu ça maintenant ? »

« Oh pour rien... mais alors, qui es-ce que tu trouve sexy? » Paige espérait secrètement l'entendre dire que c'est elle qu'il trouve sexy.

Walter qui regardait Paige droit dans les yeux ne pu articuler ou même dire un mot. Lui révéler serait briser la promesse faite à Tim, trahir le conseille de Cabe, mais surtout faire du mal à Paige qui est maintenant avec le stagiaire et qui ne veut plus rien savoir de moi, pensa le génie.

Le voyant paniqué, Paige prend la main de Walter et lui dit « pas besoin d'avoir peur, on peut tout se dire entre amis. Souviens toi, on se dis tout »

« Cette règle n'a jamais été respectée »

« C'est le moment de commencer alors » insista Paige

« je ne peux pas, je suis désolé » répondit Walter tout à fait abattu. Il se retourne et part mais après quelques mètres Paige le rattrape « oh non tu ne va pas te échapper si facilement. D'abord tu me cache l'énorme secret entre toi et Happy et maintenant tu ne veux plus rien me confier ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu te comporte ainsi ? »

Walter, totalement perturbé pu lire le désespoir dans les yeux de sa belle. Il décide alors de lui parler. « tu n'as rien fais, c'est moi. Ou plus précisément je n'ai rien fais quand il était encore temps. J'avais tellement d'opportunités et je n'ai pas su les saisir, tout le contraire, je t'ai même envoyé dans mes bras d'un autre… »

« mais de quoi parle tu ? »

« de toi »

Paige, choquée mais pleine d'espoir demande alors, timidement, pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu « de moi ? »

« oui de toi, parce qu'il n'est de jour, d'heure ou même d'instant auxquels je ne pense à toi »

Paige, sans mot, regarde intensément Walter

« depuis Tahoe je fais tout pour être normal. Je sais que je ne serais jamais aussi bien pour toi que Tim, mais au moins j'essaie, parce que tu es la première et la seule personne pour qui je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose. Je ne savais même pas avant de te connaître que j'avais des sentiments ! Tu es, avec Ralph, devenue la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Avant mes seuls repaires étaient Megan et scorpion. Aujourd'hui c'est toi. Tous tes désirs je veux les assouvir. Je veux tout partager avec toi, pouvoir t'embrasser sur la bouche à n'importe quel moment. Cette bouche qui a le pouvoir de me paralyser de désir et ta voix que je pourrais écouter toute la journée. Je t'aime tellement ! Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te per… »

Paige le coupe dans son élan et l'embrasse. Walter naturellement répond au baisers en rapprochant Paige de lui. Il n'a jamais ressenti autant d'émotions en même temps dans son corps. Il aime ça et touche sa belle partout où il peut atteindre. Paire de son côté a une main dans la nuque et l'autre dans la chevelure frisée de bon beau romantique. Oui romantique, personne ne lui avait jamais dit des choses aussi belles. Sans aucun doute il l'aime. Et le frissons qu'elle ressens du plus petit doigt de pied jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sont bien la preuve de ses sentiments toujours existant envers cet homme.

Après un long moment, les deux avaient perdu la notion du temps, ils se séparèrent tout doucement. Leurs fronts se touchant Walter dit « je t'aime comme il n'est possible d'aimer »

« moi aussi je t'aime Walter et on va être ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive »

« mais Tim, le mariage, mon éventuelle expulsion »

« on se battra, rien ne pourra nous séparer »

« oh Paige si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé que tu me dise ça »

Et les deux amoureux reprirent leur baisers d'autant plus sûr des sentiments de chacun.

Toby et Happy, revenu de leur moment intimes les virent et Toby dit à voix haute : « décidément tu les auras toutes eût les filles de l'équipe monsieur je ne sais pas être romantique ». Il se tourne et dit tendrement à Happy « je crois qu'on aura un peu plus de temps pour nous deux et notre bébé ce soir.


End file.
